Wireless power transmitters may desire the ability to detect the presence of human beings in order to limit specific absorption rates of electric fields. Thus, it is desirable that such wireless power transmitters implement foreign object detection of living objects such as humans and chargeable device detection. Detection, for example of certain chargeable devices, may also be difficult for chargeable devices that do not create a detectable impedance shift, as measured at the wireless power transmitter coupler terminals, or that are unable to draw significant power from the wireless power transmitter. Accordingly, methods and apparatus for implementing presence and usage pattern detection in wireless charging applications are desirable.